herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hook
|enemies = }} Hook is one of the supporting characters of Ginga Densetsu Weed and minor character of Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is voiced by Kan Tanaka. Appearance Hook is white Labrador Retriever mix with dark brown patches and stitched scar on the left side of the nose and left cheek. He have red-brown eyes. He wears a black collar. Personality Hook is a quite calm, humble and polite dog. He was mocked by the neighbour dog, Golvy, but didn't get too angry by it, since he is a former wild dog and understands things much better than his neighbour. Hook is seen to be helpful and gave food and information to Weedand Lenny. However, he mentioned he does this due to his hatred towards Blue, Ned and Bell. As a pup, he was manipulated by Blue and his minions to be loyal and steal for them. He was extremely bitter towards them after they killed his brother but he developed fear towards them as a pup and was unable to face them due to this. Eventually, he gathered his courage thanks to GB and Weed. He also leaves his life as a pet, as he never liked it. He is very thankful for Weed and promises to come to help him if he needs him. Hook is quite brave and not afraid to stand for what is right. Still, he admits he was a bit afraid when John was killed. History Ginga Densetsu Weed Early life Hook was abandoned as a puppy and, together with his brother Kuro, he joined the three rogue dogs named Blue, Ned, and Bell for protection. One day, Hook’s older brother questioned Blue about stealing and got killed for doing so. Hook ran away and became a pet in the town nearby. Plot When Hook met Weed, he felt courage run through his veins. He decided to take part in the battle with the three rogue dogs to avenge his brother's death. He gathered other town dogs and launched on an attack. His mission succeeded when Blue ran out in front of a truck and got run over. They kept beating him until Gin, John, and Akame came and saved him. At first, he mistook him for Weed, but realized that it was the father of Weed. Afterward, Hook returned to his owner but decided to follow Hōgen’s minions out of curiosity when they come to town to round up dogs. Hook hoped to be of use and gathered important information for Weed. Here he met Sasuke, whom he found out was also on Weed’s side. Hook was a witness to the murder of the German Shepherd, John, and decided to join Weed’s group to defeat the tyrant Hōgen. Unlike the anime, he follows Weed's group together with Reika (who had been freed by Hiro, John, Lefty, Rossi, and Tommy) and Sasuke throughout the manga on their journey. He was the one that told Gin about Weed, and helped Gin in secret during his imprisonment by Hōgen. He brought Reika to the hideout below Gajō after he witnessed John's death. Hokkaidō Arc He served as a back-up leader for Weed when they rounded up the dogs for reinforcements to battle Victor and save Gin's pack. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Hook and other Ou armys have caught in the volcanic eruption. He and Ou dogs are in a shed in the mountains, saved by Kurohabaki Jinemon. They stay there until rescued by Daisuke and Hidetoshi. Hook follows the group back into the mountains to find Weed. They participate in the final battle Kurohabaki Masamune against the packs. Ginga: The Last Wars Hook is among the dogs during their era of peace when Monsoon attacked and badly injured most of them, killing a few in the process. Hook fights the bears but is badly wounded and placed in a makeshift prison with the surviving dogs. After spending a few days in the prison, he notices Mole, the son of Oliver, digging through the floor to reach them. Hook is supported by Mole as he takes him to a patch of forest where the rescued dogs are recovering from their wounds. Many days later, Hook and the rest of the dogs are rescued by Mole and his group. Barely able to walk due to injuries and being cramped in the prison for so long. Shortly after, Hook and other Ou soldiers are resting in the grass during a storm. Then, Hook and the others see Monsoon coming along with Kagetora he is the next one to stand up and willing to sacrifice himself for his comrades. After Kage's attack against Monsoon he sees the bear fleeing for his life. He discovers from Akame that Monsoon ran away because of the arrival of humans. Shortly after he and the others heard a helicopter from up above, upon seeing it Hook wishes for the humans to give Orion and the others support. After the rest of Monsoon's Kin is dead, Hook and the others hears their comrades howling for victory and decides to join in too. Next, Hook is seen sleeping in the grass unaware how much time has passed and he goes to see if everyone is alright to which they are. Then, he is alerted by Kurotora that someone is coming thinking it was Monsoon and Akakama stands up to defend them. It turns out it was Orion and Tesshin who tells them that they found Monsoon again but he got away. Once Akakama hears that he points out that they scared him leaving Mel shocked that the dog was afraid. He hears Orion says he'll never forgive Monsoon for what he did and won't let him get away. Hook and the others see hunters searching for any remaining bears as well as take their fallen comrades away for burial and Kurotora tells them not to be afraid and that these humans are they can trust. The Kai Ken tells them not to bite the humans especially Akakama he warns him that if makes enemies they can't work together Then, he is treated by Daisuke for his injures along with his father and the others Hidetoshi couldn't take in. With his wounds healed, he and the other injured dogs regroup and are joined by Gin, who left Daisuke's care to check on them. Feeling defeated over their losses, the army spend their days and nights cuddled together for comfort before Andy, Yamabiko, Bon and Orion leave to find Sirius. Gallery Hook9sa.jpg Asd Ginga Densetsu Weed - 06 242DA101 0002.jpg Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Animal Kindness Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Honorable Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Outright